


Important Things in Life

by tinknevertalks



Series: Fictober 2019 [7]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Pre-Series, oxford era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Gregory won't lose Helen to the same problem that plagued his wife.
Relationships: Gregory Magnus & Helen Magnus
Series: Fictober 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778986
Kudos: 2





	Important Things in Life

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooh, here we go. I wanted to explore the idea of what happened to Patricia. This series is that exploration. (... Yeah, it's a series. I'll be linking them all here.) Anyhoo. Drabble. Unbeta'd. Enjoy!

“No, and that’s final.”

Helen’s heart stopped. Father never denied her anything in regards to science and abnormals, but when she truly needed his assistance as she did now… “But Father, without the blood my experiment is meaningless.”

“Your mother went half-mad trying to unlock the secrets of that vial, Helen. I will not let the sacrifice of her wondrous mind be the impetus for your ludicrous ideas.” With a heavy hand on her shoulder, he added, “And your mother would not want it either. You are a fine doctor, sweetheart, I know you will find her cure without it.”


End file.
